The present invention relates to a book holding device. More particularly, the invention relates to a book holding device for a bed having a headboard.
Objects of the invention are to provide a book holding device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, mounted on the headboard of a bed with facility, convenience and without the need for tools, adjustable to any desired position with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to support a book in open position at any desired page and thereby enable a person lying or sitting in bed to read the book without difficulty.